


It's Going Down

by edgeofmyniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Niall smut, Niall threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofmyniall/pseuds/edgeofmyniall





	It's Going Down

“What about her?” Niall asked as what seemed like the hundredth girl to walk by us. The bar was crowded with people tonight, maybe they wanted to get rid of stress from finals, or maybe they were there to be free from someone that existed only in their memories now, but not us. Niall and I were on the hunt.   
“I don’t know Ni, she seems too perky for what we want,” I lie. Honestly the girl that just past us was beyond gorgeous and was probably up for what we wanted to do, but she didn’t fit the image of what I wanted or needed for this experiment.   
Niall chuckled and put a bottle of Guiness beer to his lips and said, “You’ve made an excuse for anybody that’s walked by us. I’m starting to think yer chickenin’ out, kitten.”   
“I’m not chickening out! At least not yet. I just have to find the right girl. I asked you to support me, not make fun of me. So are you going to help me or not?” I glare at him from the other side of the table. “She’s got to be the right one, I’m not just going to do anything with anyone.”  
“What about yer friend, or our neighbor that ya have a girl crush on?” Niall smirked at the thought of me having a crush on the neighbor. He knew that I loved him and I wanted to be with him, but he also knew how badly I wanted to experiment with a girl. In college, I heard of stories of girls going down on other girls and I wanted to try it just once…  
“NO!” a high whisper left my lips. “Do you know how awkward it’s going to be when I’m taking out the trash or getting the mail and I see her? I don’t want to scare her off! She just moved into the neighborhood.”  
“It’s just a thought..” Niall retorted, “plus she really hot. Not like you hot because yer wow-oh-wow-how-did-I-end-up-with-ya hot and she’s someone-I-wanna-to-take-home-hot.”  
“Okay I see how it is, you have a crush on her too! Now I know where you’re always off too,” I wink at him. Niall is always attached to my hip and when I mentioned that I wanted to experiment with a girl, he instantly got a boner and maybe a little jealous.   
*2 months earlier*  
Niall had just come home from a long day’s work and I had something on my mind all day and I couldn’t wait to tell him. I heard the key turn the lock and the door swing open.  
“Babe, I’m home,” Niall called out. I ran into his arms to greet him with a passionate kiss. I was a lucky ass woman to be with such an amazing man. “What was dat fer? Ya never kiss me like dat when I come home.” Niall curiously asked.  
“Oh nothing, I just missed the hell out of you today.” I lied.  
“Babe, ya can’t lie to meh, I know ya. Tell me. Is something botherin ya?” Niall quizzed me. Jeez I’m in high school anymore.   
“Well, I was wondering…” I start.  
“Yeh?” Niall set his keys on the table in the hallway and I saw his eyebrows furrowing.  
“I was wondering if…maybe…you would be okay if I experimented…” I trail off.  
“With wat love? Science?” Niall looked me dead in the eyes while he shakes his coat off. He was smart, absolutely brilliant, but sometimes he asked the dumbest questions.  
“No, not exactly… I wanna experiment with a person.”  
“What do you wanna do? Ya know I’m up for anyting. Except a dick in me arse. Dat’s just a liddle far.” Niall moves closer to me and kisses me on the neck.   
“I know, but I wasn’t talking about you…” I feel Niall lift his head from the nape of my neck to look me in the eyes once again. His face unreadable.  
“Wid who? Harry?!” Niall seemed appalled that I would want to experiment with one of his best mates.  
“No baby,” I look down and fiddle with my hands. I hate this. He’s probably not even going to like the idea.   
“Well den, wid who?” Niall was questioning my motives and starting to get impatient.  
“With…a girl.” I sigh and look up at him. His wide-eyed stare made him look like a doe in a set of head lights.  
“A girl?” Niall said surprised, “Babe, why didn’t ya tell me? I’ve always wanted to have a threesome with ya.” Niall hugged me.  
“Well…,” I said uneasily, “I don’t want you involved, I wanna do it by myself.” I saw Niall become disappointed as he let go of me and sighed.   
“So I can’t have ya? I don’t knw bout dat.”   
“No you can watch, I just want to fully experience what it’s like to be with a girl.” I admitted.  
“Well okay de, let’s go look for you a girl,” he said full of hope.  
*Now*  
At the bar, Niall laughs at me for trying to take shots without chasing them. “Babe, ya can’t do that. Yer not Irish.” He continues to laugh at me and I pout my lips out while crossing my arms.   
“Come ‘ere.” He motioned me over with hand and leans down to kiss me on my temple. His arm lowers on my back to pat my ass. I can’t be distracted by Niall trying to get out of my clothes when I’m on a mission.   
I’m about to throw in the towel when a girl catches my eye. She dances on the floor so elegantly and alone. I feel like I’m being pulled to her. Without thinking, I wiggle out of Niall’s grasp, feeling him staring at me, and I make my way across the room so I can dance with her. She’s the one. The way she moves makes yearn to touch her body. I don’t care about anything or anybody else besides getting her home.   
“Here, you look thirsty.” I tap her on the shoulder and hand her my untouched beer.   
“Oh thank you! I’m dying out here!” she takes the beer and chugs it. “You’re awesome, and you’re very pretty. Dance with me!” she grabs my hand and pushes her body against mine. Our hips sync with the music and I clasp the back of her neck so I can lean back. I feel her hands trail down from my neck to my navel and it sends shivers down my spine. As I come back up, I feel Niall’s eyes on me. I look over at him and his mouth hangs open as if he’s so surprised that I can get a girl.   
“What are you looking at?” the girl asked intrigued. Her brown eyes look wide and her pupils are dilated. She likes this.   
“My boyfriend. He thinks that I can’t get with a girl.” I tell her.   
“Well let’s prove him wrong.” She pulls my face in and kisses me. Hard. She runs her tongue over my lips and I open my mouth so I can roll my tongue with hers. My fingers run through her thick hair and I feel her hands cup my ass, bringing us closer. Holy fucking shit. I need to take this girl home. I don’t care what her name is, I need to wreck her. As we pull away, I nod over to the bar and take her hand to lead her over to Niall.   
Niall looks pleased with himself when I slide into our booth with a girl attached to my hip. We order a round of beers and make small talk.  
“So what’s yer name?” Niall asked the stranger who had just got done plowing her tongue into his girlfriend’s mouth.  
“Embry.” The brown eyed girl answered while pushing back the hair out of my exposing my blushed face. “I heard you thought that your girlfriend couldn’t get with a girl.” She told Niall.   
“Ah I had me doubts but I didn’t think she could pull a beaut like you.” Niall admitted and gently elbowed me in my side, “I even have a crush on her. Good job. I’m Niall by the way.” Niall extended a hand to Embry and she took it.   
“I have an idea. Let’s get out of here and go back to our place,” I piped in. Embry looked me in the eyes. This is the make or break moment. Please say yes. Please God.   
“All of us?” Embry asked.   
“Yeah all of us.” Niall blurted out. “But I’m not involving meself.” He raises his hands as if he were trying to convince me that he wasn’t guilty of something.   
Embry scoots out of the booth and turns to face the back door. Fuck she’s not going to do it. Niall and I stare at her, saddened with defeat. I was so fucking close.   
Embry turns to face us, “Well where’s your car? I’m not walking there.” Niall and I look at each other and smile.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“And this is me when I was in college. Which is why I wanted to do this for so long.” I admitted to Embry. I looked at her while she stared at the picture of me kissing my best friend. I had explained everything to Embry on the way home. She thought it was a good idea because she wanted to experiment with another girl but didn’t know who.   
“You’re so fucking beautiful. I can’t believe this is happening. I feel like this is a dream.” Embry confessed.  
“Trust me, I know. This is like my one fantasy and it’s coming true.” Embry lifts her head and smiles at me. I lean in to kiss her neck and she drapes her arms around mine. I feel a hitch in her breathing when I suck her skin into my mouth and caress her breasts.   
“Fuck,” a whisper leaves Niall eyes who came into the room with three beers.   
Embry turns her head to where I can’t kiss her and yells, “Shut the fuck up Niall or you can’t watch.” I didn’t fucking care. My dream is coming true. I didn’t care if my parents came and visited me or the president of the U fucking N knocked on my door. All I know was that I wanted to wreck this girl.   
“Niall be a doll and shut up.” I tell him. “Come here darling.” I cooed Embry over to the couch. She sat down and looked up at me while I pull my shirt off exposing black lace bra. I lean over to kiss Embry’s lips and pull her straps of her dress over her shoulders revealing her naked chest. I lower myself onto her lap and kiss her gently. Her pouted lips suck on my lower lip making a moan come from my throat. Her hands hook into hair and pull it making my head arch back. She licks the valley between my breasts and runs her tongue up to my jawline and into my mouth. My hands have a mind of their own and move from her neck to her breasts. I gently squeeze them and I feel a hitch in her breath. My hips grind against hers and I suck on her tongue. My mouth moves to her neck and I brush my tongue against her skin leaving a trail from her neck to the bottom of her ear. My teeth nibble on her earlobe when I hear a moan come out of her mouth. I feel Embry’s hands move down my back and with two fingers unhooks my bra, sliding the straps off my shoulders. I look over to check on Niall and he’s still in the same damn spot that I last saw him. I flash his a devilish grin and fix my attention on Embry. I continue to buck my hips against hers and my tongue rolls over Embry’s. My forehead touches her and we are left panting, trying to regain our breath when we pull away.   
“Let’s take this into the bedroom,” Embry implies and I climb off her to let her get off the couch. She takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. I look at Niall and smile, quickly grabbing his hand so he can continue watching his girl fulfilling his dream.  
Niall sinks to the back of the wall facing the bed with the three beers still in his hands, Embry faces me as she sinks down to her knees kissing my torso all the way down, only stopping at my pants line. She takes off my heels and throws them to the side and unbuttons my pants and slowly takes them off each leg, kissing my inner thighs while doing so. Embry stands back up and kisses me deep, pushing her tongue farther down into my mouth. I just want to fucking wreck this girl while Niall watches. My hands find the straps of Embry’s dress and I pull it down while sinking to my knees never losing eye contact.   
“Fuck” left Embry’s mouth as I took off her heels and left myself off my knees, lightly trace her inner thigh with my fingers before cupping her sex. A hiked moan came from both Embry’s and Niall’s throat. I move closer to Embry tracing my fingers up to her navel causing her to have goosebumps. My mouth moves to her left breasts and I place my fingers on her right nipple. I flick my tongue across her nipple and her hips buck at mine causing me to pinch and nib both nipples.   
“Naughty girl.” I smile and push her onto the side of the bed, still letting Niall see. I kiss Embry’s collarbone and run my tongue down to her breasts, flicking her nipple again. I move and nibble on her navel. My hand runs down the trim of her lace underwear. “I don’t need them,” Embry says through heated breaths. I rip through the lace and circle my finger around her clit, putting pressure on it. I maneuver myself to where Embry can taste me while I’m pumping two fingers inside of her. I take one last look at Niall and he’s sweating, trying to touch himself. My fingers move inside her slit and I’m aggressively pump my fingers inside her. I pound my fingers inside her feeling her walls caving into me. I hear the breaking glass when I look up to see Niall with his pants hanging around his ankles palming himself. My devilish grin reappears and he mouths the words “HOLY FUCk.” My attentions fixes itself back on Embry. She cups my mouth to my breasts circling her tongue around my nipple. My breath heightens and I let out a loud moan letting both the people in the room how much I’m enjoying this. I feel Embry becoming more wet, so I take my fingers out and sit up, facing Niall. Embry sits up on her knees and Niall, hand in his boxers, fix their gaze on me as I place my two fingers on my top and swirl my tongue around Embry’s salty wetness. I close my eyes and start to mouth fuck my fingers. Embry leans over and kisses my hip bone making my buck my hips in her face. I open my mouth and push Embry back on the bed.   
“I’m not done with you yet, love.” I purr. Without losing eye contact I place myself in-between Embry’s legs and swerve her around so I can make her squirm while Niall jacks off to me wrecking Embry. I lower my face between Embry’s thighs and I gently nip at her sex. I hold her hips down so they won’t buck too much, a trick I learned from Niall. My tongue enters her slit and delve it into her fleshy pink walls. Embry lets out a scream from the pressure I’m putting on her. My tongue flicks her clit adding more pressure than before. I feel Embry’s hand pulling my hair and I look up to see her playing with her nipples, eyes closed and quickened breath. I turn my focus to Niall pumping his pulsing member by his own accord, and see himself burrowing his eyebrows, a look that is only seen when he’s about to cum. My fingers replace my tongue, one inside feeling her walls begging to release and the others circling her clit. I lift my head and call out to Niall. He looks at me stopping his pumping and move my eyes down to Embry and knows that she’s about to come undone. My mouths finds Embry’s for one more time before I move it down to her sex flicking my tongue hard enough for her to come undone. Salty juice floods my mouth and I lap it up. I place one finger into Embry’s mouth and purred, “Taste yourself babe, you’re fucking delicious.” I look up to Niall and trace my edges of my mouth my tongue tasting Embry’s cum before placing my finger inside my mouth. Embry and Niall rasped, “Holy fucking shit.” I kiss Embry, placing my tongue inside the hollow of her cheeks, never losing eye contact with Niall. I see Niall slam his eyes shut and grunt out my name, I moan knowing that I am both his and Embry’s undoing.   
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Yeh that was absolutely amazin’” Niall said to Embry standing in the doorway. The cab pulled up a few minutes before.   
“Yeah, thank you so much, this was an amazing experience Embry.” I said, “Sorry about the hickey though.”  
“Don’t be, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever done.” Embry smiled, “Well I guess I better go. See you guys around, maybe.” Embry hugs Niall and plants a gentle kiss on my lips, I can still taste her. Niall shuts the door and stares at me.  
“Shit babe. Fucking shit. That was….oh my God….I can’t…I just want to do the same thing to ya that ya did to Embry.” Niall breathed.  
“Well why don’t you?” I tugged at one of Niall’s belt loop. Nialls kisses me opening my mouth with his tongue. He lifts me up and I hook my legs around his back and we slam against the wall. He lifts the t-shirt off my torso and my bare breasts are revealed, exposing my already hard nipples.   
“I can still fucking taste her. I need to taste you. Right. Fucking Now.” Niall rasped. He sinks to his knees and I slide down the wall, wrapping my legs around the back of his neck. His tongue pounds into my walls and my hips buck, making Niall push my hips back against the wall.   
“Keep still,” Niall breathed circling his forefinger on my clit, He moves his mouth to my inner thighs and pumps his fingers inside me, my walls clenching at the touch. I feel a build-up of sensation and my breath becomes raspier.   
“Fuck Niall” I cried out.  
“This is what ya did to me. Payback’s a fuckin bitch.” Niall muttered.   
Wetness drips down Niall’s fingers and he removes them to place his tongue where they used to be. He laps up the juice that wasn’t caught on his fingers. When Niall finishes, he moves my legs and places them on the ground and faces me.  
“Taste yerself, ya taste fucking better than anybody else.” Niall places his fingers inside my mouth and suck my salty wetness off them. If I could come again, I would.   
“Yer so fuckin hot.” Niall yanks his fingers out of my mouth and kisses me one last time.   
“I’m yours.” I breathed between kisses.  
“Always.”


End file.
